


I Want To Lend You My Coat

by comehomelarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, alternative ending, larry - Freeform, twist ending, yes zayn is in this bc zouis was friend goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comehomelarry/pseuds/comehomelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute oneshot where Louis is bitchy when cold, and Harry isn't having it.</p><p>(Alternate Ending)<br/>Has character death<br/>Louis, who hated being cold, loved Harry, the boy who made him the warmest. But Louis can't be warm forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Lend You My Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is in british english and if I get any shit for it I will bit your toes off. :)
> 
> (There may be typos bc I edited this really late, oops)
> 
> Narrator POV

Narrator POV

"Haaaryy," Louis whined at his boy, "Hazza I'm cold." He complained, rubbing his hands together to prove a point. Even blowing on them for good measure.

 

"It's not even below fifteen degrees, Lou." The younger lad explained. Because, yeah, Louis was overdramatic, but any form of mental pressure and tease shaming wasn't going to make him any warmer. "Your point is? It's still windy and I'm cooold." Louis didn't care if it was odd that he was so easily chilled, maybe his body temperature was out of whack… But he was still 'cooold' and didn't like it, whatever was causing it. "Soz babe," Harry said coldly, but not as cold as Louis claimed to be. 

But still, Harry wrapped his larger hands around the other's. Thinking to himself that just because his boyfriend was whiny and got cold feet quicker than a groom on his wedding day, he was going to try and make him feel better. (Plus he didn't want to have to hear about how 'cooold' it is the entire trip.) This wouldn't stop him from teasing, "Maybe you should've worn a coat like I told you," Harry picks on Louis while the shorter just glares up at him. Harry is still so fond of this boy and his odd ways, you would think someone who got cold so easily would wear coats more often. Regardless, Harry puts his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulls the boy in closer. Keeping Louis' glare held against his side until he can feel it fade to a smile. 

"I hate you," Louis mumbles into the boy, shoving him slightly. "Love you too, boo bear," Harry laughs out, keeping his arm tight around the boy. Louis' groaned, not being able to get away, but leaning into the touch. "Hey, aren't you 'cooold'" Harry mocked.

"You're a dick," Louis sighs when Harry interrupts, "Good thing you love 'em," he teases. Louis just sighs louder "But you're warm, so shut up so I can enjoy myself." And Louis doesn't exactly realize the double meaning he has for that. Because, physically, Harry is warm and his body heat does warm him up but Harry makes him feel warm and that's because of something Louis decides is too deep to think about on a walk to get tea. So he finds it appropriate to lean into Harry just for feeling warm.

God this boy has made him such a sap.

They were just walking to get some coffee for the boy's. The boy's had all decided to stay in a hotel with each other over the holiday just to catch up. This was their last day together and the other's agreed that Harry and Louis needed to get out of the house. Louis was fond of the idea for some time with Harry without the lads hooting every time they as much as winked at each other. Louis wanted tea anyways so he went with, that was until he realized he would freeze before he would get any tea. 

Finally stepping into a small cafe, one of the only one's open on christmas. Harry loosens his grip on Louis. Louis takes full advantage of the heating and rubs his hands together. Standing a far bit away from the service desk, Harry runs his hands across Louis' arm to help warm him up while Louis' looks at the menu. Although all Harry's hand did was trace goosebumps along Louis' arm because his hand was cold and Louis' wishes he had held his hand longer, nonetheless Louis' smiles at the gesture. 

Deciding what to get, Louis' steps up to order. Harry stands fondly at the boy, because damn they are both in too deep, but as he stares at this lil dickhead he see's a muffin. 'If there is any time to eat sweets for breakfast, it's on holiday.' He thinks to himself. He walks up and wraps his arms around Louis and places his head on his shoulder. "I wanna muffin," he tells Louis' softly, but all Louis' can comprehend is warm breath on his face, and this boy doesn't understand how Harry is so warm. 

After a beat, Harry realises that Louis isn't going to order it for him and he looks up to the barista, "And a muffin, please." Louis' blushes a soft pink as he notices how foolish he looked, and with the heat rising to his cheeks he knows that this boy will always make him feel warm. 

They stand in the back and Harry keeps on trying to warm Louis up. Such as hugging him and rubbing his hands on Louis' side, but being Harry and Louis' ass being Louis' ass, Harry hits his bum. The barista puts their order on the counter and Harry walks up to get it, he turns to Louis as the shorter mumbles "You shit," and Harry leans down to peck his nose. Harry offers Louis' to hold his tea, but Louis just crosses his arms "You can carry that for grabbing my ass." 

"Well just hold these for one second," Harry hands the drinks to Louis and shrugs his jacket off. He puts the jacket around Louis' shoulder and takes the drinks back. Louis is quickly warmed up, from either the fluffy coat or the sweet gesture. Louis doesn't get why it makes his much happier, he could always take this jacket from Harry's wardrobe. But it's like how being given a hug almost always feels better than taking a hug. Regardless, he leans into the coat and appreciates whatever is making him feel fuzzy and comfortable. 

"You're a nerd," Harry interrupts his admittedly odd thoughts. "How so?" Louis asks. "All I did was give you a coat so you wouldn't be cold, and whiny, but now you're a blushing mess." Harry pokes Louis' flushed cheeks, proving his point. "Sorry I kinda like my boyfriend, and his somewhat sweet gestures." Louis smiles up at Harry, who just keeps poking his cheeks to annoy him, " I kinda like you too." 

"Never mind, I hate you," Louis groans, swatting Harry's hands away. Harry just put's his hand onto Louis' side, keeping them close. "Well you could be a bit nicer, I did give you a jacket. And no matter how selfish the act may have been, you still got what you wanted." Harry laughs. "Selfish?" Louis asks. "You get quite annoying when cold, I mean I love you, but I love grumpy you a little less." Harry pinches his fingers in the air to show. Well grumpy me is going to stay in the lobby then, while you take those lanky legs to deliver drinks to the boy's." Louis snaps, while Harry is already making his way to the stairs as they step in the lobby. 

'This boy sure is something,' Louis thinks fondly to himself. 

Harry comes back down to the Lobby, slightly out of breath. "All that from stairs?" Louis teases. "Oh shut up, you shiver at fifteen degrees." Harry laughs, grabbing Louis' hand "Now let's get you home before your mum get's mad at me for making you late. Although I know the way, Harry still leads me and Louis fully appreciates not having to navigate because the sights are quite pretty and he can enjoy just a bit. However, they get to the underground all too soon and they now sit on a bench. 

Louis cuddles closer into Harry, just to be warm in any way he can. He determines now would be a good time to appreciate how nice Harry makes him feel, but the nice feeling may just be too overwhelming because he can't focus on it at all. But Louis' fades off thinking about cute little moments they have shared. However he is 'woken up' by Harry humming at him in his own way to tell Louis to get up.

Louis sits up and stretches a bit, he remembers Harry's jacket and pulls it off of his arms, raising it to Harry. The younger denies and kisses Louis' not as cold lips, "Your mum wouldn't want me delivering a grumpy Lou either." And with that Louis' makes his way home warm from a jacket and a permanent blush. 

 

(ALTERNATIVE ENDING. Because I got an idea for this to end but I liked both endings, plus this ending is kinda rushed.)  
(Trigger: Major Character Death) Oh and btw this entire ending is very cliche since I don't have any reference of losing a lover, sorry. (Pointers are appreciated.)

And Louis sat on that seat, a fool for the warmest boy alive. He would try to figure out how his smile looked like sunshine, and felt like a complete cliche, sitting on a subway with stars in his eyes. 

Louis felt like he would always be warm, either from his boy's coats he lent him or how he managed to make him blush till his cheeks were on fire. His warm hands would move across his arms, even if they were freezing, they somehow left him warm and fuzzy. 

He made his way home feeling as soft and fuzzy as the inside of his coat. 

And Louis was so sure he would be feeling warm forever, until it was freezing again. Because the coat he was lent, was buried with Harry. Harry's once cold but warm touch that sent sparks through Louis was now hauntingly cold and only sent shivers down Louis' spine. The blush that Harry would paint on Louis cheeks, which made them feel on fire was replaces with a burning from hot tears. 

While Louis was sat on that seat, Harry was in a cab. Harry saw no point in walking home alone, especially without a coat on. Harry never had the best of luck, and it's awful to blame anything like this on some unknown ability. Harry had a 50/50 chance of surviving that crash, but when the car skidded on black ice, 50/50 wasn't enough and no one could've thought of a worse christmas present. 

Especially Louis, who was still wearing his jacket and floating on cloud nine. He had gotten home quickly and was with his siblings on the floor enjoying his time. At the point he, wasn't completely there, still in some lovestruck cliche world. And if he wasn't fully there at that point, he was even more gone when he heard the news. Somehow hearing that slammed him back into reality while leaving him completely dazed in a whole other world. A world where he wasn't going home to Harry, and it took him a long time to realise he lived in that world now.

He never felt as cold as he did when his whole family crowded him in hugs and blankets. He stared blankly processing and it all felt so much like he was wandering on a windy day, alone. The usual cold wind burning his eyes, was now his eyes blinking back tears that couldn't form. 

While everyone he knew was crying, and trying to cover it up around Louis, he stayed blank. He was freezing and felt like some heartbroken fool. His boy was dead and he was either mad at himself for not appreciating the time they had enough or at least telling Harry how warm he made him feel. At this point Louis can't remember how warm Harry's hands made him and that's terrifying to him. 

After his shortened holiday he made his way back to his flat. The moment he stepped in he was overwhelmed because the heater being on and the smell of wood he felt dizzy. Physically he felt warm and he reminded himself that this was home and he should feel warm, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel a sense of safety or comfort in the house. He's slept on the couch and spends as much time as he can somewhere else, usually being Zayn's couch. He distracted himself from everything, completely in a daze, but that was better for him than letting everything be real.

His plan can't last too long however. After giving his jacket for the funeral, Louis could feel the tension in his chest rise as his throat was hurting from that and trying to keep sobs in, the tension from whatever the funeral had in store.

Two days, since he gave up his jacket, 5 days since the death. It was quick, everything was quick and Louis missed the slow things, like the slow burn he got from Harry's hands tracing nothing into his back. Louis' hated it all, anything he did he related to Harry and didn't know how to make it go away. He feels completely idiotic for his behaviour, because physically he's warm as ever, cuddled into blankets and drinking tea endlessly, but he doesn't feel fuzzy like he used to. Truthfully, he knows he shouldn't compare this to how he used to feel, it's not healthy. But when has he ever been reasonable about Harry, falling completely for him and becoming the most lovestruck sap, to falling out of his blissful cloud nine to being a heartbroken sap. 

Yet here he was, in a suit, his hair combed in a fringe, because although it wasn't formal, Harry loved his hair like that and would run his hands through Louis' hair when it was up because he loved the fringe more. He made his way to the car that would drive him to the funeral, it was a warm day for January, and Louis' could feel mother nature mocking him. The funeral was starting about an hour after Louis' got there, although everything was blurred. Louis was focused on the open casket that he was stood the farthest from. Harry was also wearing some of Louis' favourites, his hair half up and wearing the jacket that Louis' has burned into his memory. 

After a few family members went up to say what they wanted about how lovely Harry was and how appreciated he was, Louis went up. He was asked to speak, since they didn't have a very religious ceremony, Harry not being very religious himself, Louis ignored that idea though, if he could hold on to any hope of seeing Harry again. Although Louis didn't think he could form the right words, who was he to deny the softest boy his well deserved praise. Hearing the others talk about how sweet the boy was and how he knew he was loved made Louis sting with guilt and actually quite upset. 

He walked up to his boy, bruises around his neck that they weren't able to cover. He felt sick thinking about how he wished those bruises were caused by him, he rather have his boy littered with hickeys than anything with pain. He shouldn't be thinking about this and he reminded himself that now wasn't the time to reminisce. He touched Harry's hands, he didn't expect to feel completely fine whenever he touched him but he sure as hell didn't expect to feel completely numb and then tons of pain all at once. Harry's hands were freezing and there was no warmth at all, if he didn't know this was Harry he wouldn't recognise the boy without the feeling he gave him.

He turned to the small crowd around him, he knew most of the faces from being brought as Harry's plus one to many family gatherings and weddings. The thought sent another pang of hurt through Louis, his lungs felt like they were empty so he took a deep breath. Pushing the hard fact that he never got to see Harry walk down the aisle to get married with him to the back of his head. He formed his words very anxiously, wanting only the best for Harry, "Harry, Harry was deeply loved by anyone who got to know him…" Louis said with a shaky breath. But he couldn't, nothing with Harry ever felt pushed or scripted and his last moment wasn't about to be like that. And Louis' word flowed, speaking more steadily than he had all week, "Harry will never get to know how much he was loved though, no words would be enough to explain the fondness that was felt towards him, and that doesn't matter now, because he is gone. He can't know how much we wanted to give him as much of the world as he was to us. We had moments with Harry that we should've appreciated more but you never realise that until it's too late. Harry was the warmest person and he only deserves the warmest places in our hearts." Louis had talked without forming the thought properly, he started to cry and his words became less coherent. Zayn grabbed the older and walked him over to a tree to calm him down. He was still a sniffling mess but was able to lay a warm orange flower into Harry's hands. 

That was the last he saw of the warmest boy he knew and he saved the warmest spot in his heart for that boy.


End file.
